


Coverboy

by quiet__tiger



Series: Porn Star 'Verse [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-12
Updated: 2008-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parenthood never gets easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coverboy

**Author's Note:**

> Futurefic. Rift? What Rift?

## Coverboy

by Quiet Tiger

<http://quiet--tiger.livejournal.com/profile>

* * *

Title: Coverboy  
Author: Quiet Tiger  
Pairing: Clark/Lex  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 948 

Summary: Parenthood never gets easier. 

* * *

**"CLARK!"**

Lex's voice echoed through the penthouse, and Clark was by Lex's side in an instant, still dressed in jeans and a Henley shirt, but his muscles tense and ready to fight. He looked around warily but saw nothing, while Lex stared at his computer screen. "What, Lex?" 

"Look." Lex tapped the screen and Clark looked over his shoulder. "We may have a situation." 

Clark relaxed, exasperated. "Lex, you're buying more porn. What's threatening about that?" 

Lex frowned. " _Look_ at the _model_ on the _cover_ , Clark." 

Clark looked. The guy was young, very attractive, black hair, blue eyes... "Oh my god. It's Logan." Clark felt nauseous. He had just thought his own _son_ was hot. 

"Yes, it is. Airbrushed and half naked." Lex crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair. "What do we do? This wasn't covered in the parenting handbook." 

"Lex, there _is_ no handbook. Especially not for our situation." Two biological dads, one a billionaire, the other with superpowers. Definitely not even a greeting card for that. 

"Well, there _should_ be." 

"Well, what do we do?" 

"That's what _I_ said." 

"Well..." Clark leaned against the edge of Lex's desk. "He's nineteen. He doesn't even live here anymore. We can't exactly ground him." 

"But he's our _son_." 

"So you don't want him making porn?" Clark leaned down to read the screen again. "Gay porn?" 

"It's not my dream, no." 

"If things worked out the way we planned, Logan wouldn't even exist. Or he'd be a lot younger." 

"Yes, but... porn? What if people recognize him for who he is? The heir to LexCorp, or Ace, former member of the Teen Titans?" 

"Well... people never seem to realize that I'm Superman. It took Lois years of working with me and lusting after me. No one knows Logan as Ace, and even if people recognize... what name is he using there?" 

"Dirk." 

"Dirk?" 

"Yes. As in, `famous ruler.' I already looked it up. He thinks mighty highly of himself." 

"Wow, wherever did he pick up _that_ habit?" Lex looked at him witheringly. "Okay, okay. Well, say people do recognize him. What's the worst that can happen? So long as Logan is kept separate from his other personas, he should be okay identity-wise. On the surface this isn't that much worse than when he joined the Titans." 

"What about STDs? It's _porn_ , not a soap opera." 

"You know he can't get sick. Nothing terrestrial, anyway. What company is it?" 

"Hawk." 

"You own stock in Hawk! They're a reputable company. They do STD tests, use protection, don't have anything too risque..." 

"Clark, why does it sound like you're advocating our son have sex for money? On camera? Why do I sound like the bad guy?" 

"I just think we should talk to him about it before we get excitable. Maybe this was a one time thing." 

"Yes, because he needs money." Lex's sarcasm was so dry it was a wonder he didn't need a glass of water. Or something harder. 

"Come on." Clark reached out his hands, and Lex took them and let Clark pull him to his feet. "He's nineteen, so maybe he's confused and rebellious. He's on his own for the first time. He's also endlessly curious, intelligent, brave, and studious. He's a good kid, and there's no reason to think that this means he's going to wind up some sort of hooker or something. Or _whatever_ is running through that brain of yours." 

"I want good things for him. Respect, power. I don't want this to hold him back one day." 

"Maybe that's not what _he_ wants. And, anyone who wants to use this against him has to explain why they were watching gay porn." 

"But does he have to be on the _cover_?!" 

"He has the looks for it, Lex." 

"Mmm. Your black hair and blue eyes. Your smile." 

"Your smooth skin. Your smirk. Your lean muscle." 

"Maybe it's not so bad. I need to find out how long he's been working for them, how many movies he's made, what sort of contract he signed. I'd click through his profile on this site but I don't want to see pictures" 

Clark shuddered. It was bad enough worrying about what was going on, let alone maybe seeing pictures and screencaps. "Come on. Let's go get something to eat and not worry about this for a while." 

"Clark. You don't think he joined this company because he knows we have some of their films, right? Is this some sort of cry for help? A cry for attention? He must have known we'd eventually see this. And why gay? I thought he was straight." 

"He knows he can always come to us. Or Chloe. Or Lois. Or Mom. And gay pays better. You know that. And it's less likely his friends would see it. Less likely _anyone_ who'd care would see it. And better Hawk than some low budget thing." 

"I guess. But now I can't order anything from them. What if he has a picture somewhere? Or screencaps?" 

"And he's managed to turn you off of porn. I said he's crafty. He's _your_ son." 

"He is so dead. All over." 

"Come on. Food." Clark led Lex to the kitchen, and worked on how to keep Lex's mind off their son's new job. He didn't advocate it, either, in fact he was far more freaked out than he let on, but... there were worse things to do. He'd talk to Logan about it, preferably without Lex. 

Logan had just better not come home before Lex had a chance to get used to this development. And they'd have to find a new favorite production company to support. 

~*~

[Sequel: Wild Oats and Strawberries](http://archiveofourown.org/works/356046)


End file.
